


Visitor

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Like i am capable of anything else, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaguneko (alittlecoco)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlecoco/gifts), [ackbang (gouguruheddo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/gifts).



The lights were dimmed to a low setting, individually wrapped candy sorted into separate bowls ready to be snatched by greedy sticky hands. Spooky fake cobwebs lay criss-crossed over the doorway, sure to snag on any visitors and leave them covered in a sheen of thin nylon dust, a calling card to prove their worth. 

Erwin knew his home wasn't exactly the scariest on the street but he made up for the lack of animatronics and dry ice with pure enthusiasm. He loved Halloween, perhaps a little too much for a man in his late thirties, however a determined childish streak inside spurred Erwin on to let loose and have fun. 

For weeks he'd been planning this; days spent crafting decorations by hand and moonlit hours lost on his front lawn, every single detail honed as close to perfection as possible, all to create a scary yet inviting scene. Erwin lived to please, always had done, a quality which became increasingly hard to find in the modern world and he surveyed his efforts with pride, bandages smoothed carefully. 

A mummy. He'd never been a mummy before and that knowledge excited Erwin, ready to show the neighbourhood something new from the local 'nice guy'. 

Erwin hadn't planned this existence, merely found himself thrown into it through the accidents of life but he would damn well get the most out of his time on Earth, squeeze the last drops until nothing remained. He couldn't complain really - he had his health, he had his career, he had his…

Shaking that thought away, Erwin smiled instead and checked himself over, swallowed down any regrets of loneliness as he prepared to welcome brave visitors. 

And they came in flocks. 

The novelty bell chimed it's deep tune incessantly, never growing tiresome as each guest was treated to the same greeting, a low wail and a theatrical pose. Erwin adored the look of initial horror on the children's faces, the youngest kids hiding behind their mother's leg or clinging to dad's hand, only to breathe a sigh of relief when Erwin tugged the white wraps away from his face, tucking them under his chin to show true recognition. 

Tooth-rotting offerings were made, scooped up in chubby palms whilst strong handshakes and brief conversations slid by between adults. 

Looking good this year. 

Favourite house to visit. 

Must catch up about my taxes. 

Did you do the accountancy for that business down town? 

What's your secret ingredient to those muffins? 

Must catch up. Must catch up. 

No one did catch up unless it was of benefit to their own goals, yet Erwin thrived off the contact, vibrated his way through fleeting acquaintances as he sought some kind of companionship. 

There had always been a deep emptiness to Erwin's soul, a void which he didn't know how to fill - he didn't even understand it, the intensity of his emotions overwhelming him and Erwin often found himself in a dark slump that was impossible to claw his way out of. 

People came and went, took and left nothing behind, filled their pockets and disappeared. Children squealed, parents smiled and Erwin remembered only a few of those who had passed by; a newborn dressed as a pumpkin, three friends conjoined to make a dragon and a masked teen who wouldn't speak.

The flow of visitors began to wane, the night slowly drawing to a close and Erwin snuck to his door, ready to pounce on the latest trick or treater who had rung for attention. A deathly moan bellowed from Erwin's lungs, still giving it his all and he opened up to see the same youth from earlier, blank mask sitting in the midst of a black hoodie, arm outstretched to present an orange bucket. 

"Oh, hello again!" 

Erwin's cheer was not returned and he faltered, skin suddenly seeming to shrink over his bones as for the first time tonight, he actually felt like the one being spooked. He fumbled blindly for candy, tipping the whole bowl into his visitor's tub but never taking his eyes from the featureless plastic mask. The teen didn't leave, just dropped their hand and stood fixed to the spot as if scrutinising Erwin, head tilting slightly to one side. 

"Um…" Erwin pulled the bandages down to release his mouth, lips dry and he thought he saw the stranger flinch briefly. "Aren't you a bit…old for this?" 

As soon as the words were out, Erwin realised how hypocritical he sounded and he laughed, trying to shake off the sensation of fearful curiosity. Perhaps there was nothing beneath the mask, true face just as blank…or maybe it was crawling with maggots? Open wounds showing a window into hell? Erwin shuddered, clenched his fist against the strong desire to reach out and take the plastic facade away but his guest turned on his heel, running off into the darkness. 

"What the..?" 

An hour and two beers later, Erwin had calmed his nerves adequately and sat watching infomercials, costume long since gone. His boxer briefs were loose and comfortable, t-shirt baggy, snacks in easy reach as time ticked by, a nice quiet end to a busy day. Tomorrow would be back to normality, the usual humdrum of life however for now, Erwin was at peace. 

As the presenter on TV showed off an extendable mop, Erwin relaxed into his couch and grabbed a few pieces of popcorn, nearly getting them to his mouth when the themed bell started to chime. He froze, somehow knowing exactly who would be standing outside. Ignoring the teen was a wholly viable option yet Erwin felt compelled to answer the door, his feet moving without much thought. If fate came knocking, who was he to deny it? 

There wasn't a single justifiable reason for the concern welling in Erwin's heart, but it didn't make any difference as he unlocked with a clammy hand, his visitor revealed slowly...and of course it was the masked youth, body language steady and almost judging Erwin. Dangerous. Murderous. His end. 

Something else started to buzz in Erwin's brain, a warm feeling which made no sense, a blanket of familiarity that fought his desire to slam the door and call for law enforcement. It was like home. 

"What…who…?" 

His stammering voice came out meek and spineless, a fully grown man breaking in front of a child and Erwin clutched the wooden frame to steady himself, staring down at a white oval of bleak emptiness and his eyes widened in horror as a small hand lifted up, thumb curled under the mask. He wanted to shout and scream, tell this person to stop, don't show me, I'm not ready, please, but all Erwin could do was squawk a useless protest. 

Cheap plastic hit the floor with an unceremonious clatter as his apparent nemesis was finally revealed, Erwin's chest seizing up in a tight clench. Silvery irises appeared soft yet sharp, untrusting and also open, a distinct element of pain radiating from those eyes and Erwin found it hard to breathe, confused agony running through his veins. 

"You…you…" 

Erwin's tone had dropped a few octaves and he drowned in a sea of inexplicable relief mixed with regret, his clearly adult guest making him experience such extreme emotion just by standing there. A flicker of a hand pushed the black hoodie away and Erwin was faced by even darker hair, shiny and more well-kept than he remembered…

Remembered? 

What was there to remember? He didn't know this man…

"You…" 

Pain. It shot up Erwin's arm so vibrantly that he clutched at his intact limb, flesh unexpectedly still there and an excruciating heat bloomed in his side, palm pressed in hard as if stemming a flow of blood. Erwin took sharp breaths, tried to regain himself but a barrage of images started to flash before his surprised gaze, making him double over in shock. 

All he'd done, all he'd seen, everyone he'd sent to the slaughter…they all marched past Erwin's eyes one by one, huge foes chasing closely behind in a messy canvass of reds and green. 

"What's…what's going on? Help…help me Levi…" 

Erwin was on his knees, scrabbling at the doormat and battling to draw air into his lungs when that name, one true name shone through and chased the demons away, his troubled mind now occupied by soft yet unfulfilled comfort. Levi. His Levi. He'd touched but never owned, held him briefly but hadn't even breached the surface of what this man meant to him, his everything, his purpose. 

Levi crouched down on the step, trembling hands cupping Erwin's face and forcing their stares to connect, warm warm palms soothing and tentative. Erwin watched thin lips working together in turmoil, an internal war being waged within Levi also and he saw the mouth twitch into a sneer, teeth grinding against despair. 

"I…I knew…" 

The sentence couldn't be completed as Levi collapsed on Erwin, the pair falling back into the house and holding one another as if nothing else mattered. And for now, it didn't. Levi wept against Erwin's neck, burning tears stinging skin which had been witnessed only once before and Erwin choked on his own horrific memories, a life of emptiness suddenly explained in a single embrace. 

He'd been waiting for Levi. 

They grew still, motionless except for heavy breathing and Levi sniffed, throat cleared and voice thick. 

"I hope you fucking vacuumed recently." 

Erwin barked a laugh, one born from nervous release and he eased them upright, two reunited men sitting sprawled on the hallway floor. Red rimmed eyes met in the dim light, Erwin's foot kicking the door shut. He couldn't stop staring at Levi, wouldn't even try to rationalise this right now - the feeling of completion in his heart overtook anything else and Erwin held out an unsteady hand, desperate to have a smaller one in his after all this time. 

Levi paused, a rush of adrenaline eclipsing his whole body. He'd passed the house earlier on his way home, the usual numbingly boring day having taken another little piece of his resolve and crushed him further, but something had made him stop and look. At first he dismissed the glimpse as nothing, just a case of deja vu. Then the pictures had started, terrifying and real, driving Levi fearfully insane until he decided to approach the man who'd caused it all, ready to confront him about blood and death. 

When he'd set eyes on brilliant blue up close, all of that changed and Levi nearly dropped to the stone path there and then, held his feelings inside with difficulty and rushed away. 

Pacing for hours and talking to himself led Levi to Erwin's door once more, just to be sure, but again he couldn't speak and simply ran, their unbreakable bond eventually delivering him back where he belonged. 

At worst, Erwin wouldn't recognise him. At best, Levi would be able to…

He sighed through his nose, taking Erwin's hand lightly and a faint pinkish hue sprung onto Levi's cheeks, a blush which he hoped Erwin wouldn't see. His grip became stronger, needier, fingers linking into larger ones and Erwin smiled, clutching back. 

They didn't say a word initially, incapable of discussing exactly what this meant - a second chance in an era where dismemberment, dark decisions and loss weren't sitting on their shoulders every day. They had Freedom. Time. Eachother. 

Levi spoke first, shuffling closer and grabbing Erwin's other hand, up on his knees almost begging with his actions. 

"Why?" He wrenched free of Erwin's hold, framing his face again and getting dangerously near, their noses touching. "Why didn't we just…?"

The look of distress on Levi's face merged with joy, a strange combination that was soaked in need and he found himself on Erwin's lap, crawling further. Erwin placed his palms on Levi's waist, whimpering quietly at the contact. 

"I don't know, Levi." They did know, both aware of previous limitations but now that seemed like such a weak excuse. "I wish…I wish I'd…"

Erwin's expression said it all and they nudged with exploratory lips, taking tiny pecks at what had been so impossibly far from reach before. Levi curled his legs around Erwin's body, fingers flexing in and out of blonde hair as he struggled to contain the sobs which knocked against his ribs, fraught moans escaping between kisses.

"Erwin…I missed you…I fucking missed you so much…" 

It seemed crazy to feel such desolation after only realising a few hours ago, their awakening still in it's infancy however what they'd been through before, the past, their unspoken love…all of it smashed through common sense and manifested in the tangled mass on Erwin's carpet. 

Levi made quick work of Erwin's washed-out tee, mentally noting how threadbare it was and stashing that for later, wholly concentrating on the exposed chest he'd just revealed. There was barely time to lay shaking hands on it before Erwin seemed to tear at black fabric, hoodie and shirt yanked away to even the score and they sat entwined for a brief moment, lungs heaving and lips parted. 

"Fuck." Levi snapped out of the reverie first, hunching over to lay kiss after kiss across Erwin's chest, pushing him down to the floor and working lower. "Holy shit." 

Muscles spasmed beneath his wet trails, solid flesh that responded to Levi's every move as he erased all of their stupidity, rewrote each missed opportunity and awkward fumbling words. They could have had this already, the connection between the two undeniably carved into the universe but meaningless issues had kept them apart. Not now. Not ever. 

"Never again."

Levi's proclamation whispered over Erwin's stomach, one which needed no explanation and he slid his fingers under elastic, pulling swiftly and allowing Erwin's erection to bob upwards. Levi nestled his mouth around light brown curls, tasted what he'd only dreamt of, a faint twitch from Erwin being given in appreciation. 

"Oh Levi…" 

Erwin let his hand fall onto raven locks, stroking kindly as that one name sounded out so definitively, so tangible and he wondered how he'd ever forgotten it. 

Levi started slow, exploring, discovering the man who'd taken his heart and soul so perfectly within his careful grasp and he gave a sedate lick to Erwin's soft skin, savoured the musky scent fully before taking him in, sucking deep. 

"Shit, Levi!" 

Stomach clenching in pleasure, Erwin huffed through clenched teeth and tightened his grip on Levi's hair, bucking up uncontrollably to hit the back of Levi's throat, no protest coming from below. A languid pace began, hungry yet reserved and Levi hummed in contentment, digging in to Erwin's hips with now certain fingers. 

Growls and moans from Erwin sent sparks to his abdomen, warmth spreading throughout Levi's form and he was finally lifted away after what felt like hours but still not enough time, already empty and without purpose. His pout was wet and swollen, jaw aching gloriously as Levi sat up, silver eyes gleaming in the night. 

"Why'd you stop me?" 

Erwin answered physically, moving in a flash to rid Levi of his jeans and underwear, laying him flat on his back with an exhale of air. Erwin paused, eating up the vision of masculinity on his hallway floor, their surroundings dimming away until nothing existed but them. It could have been years ago, dusty stables or plush inner-wall decor, stiff beds or up a fucking tree - Erwin had no coherence about where he was and he didn't care, simply ran his touch all over Levi's prone body in a ritual of worship. 

He circled earlobes, traced a thumb across an open mouth, gave thanks in the form of patient squeezes and reverent brushes, admiring everything he could with satisfied sounds. 

"Levi." 

There was that name again, one which had been struck from Erwin's language for far too long and he smiled, face lighting up in kindness. As he skirted gently around the base of Levi's cock, an irritated whine sprung from the carpet and Erwin chuckled, basked in the familiar noise that had only been heard during calmer days. 

"You never could control your impatience, Levi."

"There were plenty of fucking idiots to direct my impatience at, Erwin. Don't become one of them." 

The half-hearted threat filled Erwin's soul with a sense of belonging and he melted, flopping back onto his ass and rendered boneless, much to Levi's approval. It gave him the chance to take control again, his strength renewed after a lifetime of disappointments and lack of direction. Levi couldn't abide the prospect of waiting any longer, had to be as close to Erwin as humanly possible and he gave some gruff orders, expecting them to be carried out as instructed.

"Kneel on the stairs, Erwin." 

Erwin followed Levi's demand, hands on a plush riser, knees at ground level and his heart rate increased, not fully aware of what to expect. 

"Legs together." 

Complying, Erwin let out a cracked moan of realisation and he struggled to maintain a regular breathing pattern, cock weeping in anticipation and leaving sticky fluid on his stomach with each flinch. 

"Hurry up, Levi. Please." 

Levi pressed his heated body against Erwin from behind, leaving kisses down his spine and he took hold of one broad shoulder, using the other hand to guide his erection between Erwin's thighs. 

"Fuck Erwin…fuck…"

Desperation rang clear in Levi's rich voice, the tip of his cock rubbing against Erwin's balls and back again, a steady rhythm started from the outset. Levi curled his fist around Erwin's length, matching his own thrusts and he dropped his forehead to Erwin's sweaty flesh, eyes sliding shut. 

"Levi faster…you have to go faster." 

That tone was new for Levi, dripping in desire and he imagined how many times he could have heard it if he'd only been braver. His actions in battle betrayed those in private, an awkward man with very little sense of human emotion - would Erwin have accepted him, though? The brusque mannerisms and stunted social etiquette? 

Somehow it mattered to Levi even as he slid in and out of Erwin's clenched shaking legs. It mattered to Levi even as he brought the man he craved close to orgasm. It mattered. 

"Erwin?" His tight jaw flexed, hips moving with speed, palm now soaked and sliding easily over Erwin's erection. "Could we have made it work…did you want me?" 

Erwin allowed his head to hang low, chest on fire and core ready to let go as he forced an honest reply from rubbery lips. 

"Yes Levi…oh god yes…I wanted you Levi. I needed you."

"Why didn't you fucking say something…fuck…" 

Whether Levi was his own man or not, he'd always looked to Erwin before deciding on a course of action. Always. And this was no different. 

"I should have Levi…I'm sorry." 

"Don't say sorry!" Levi's tears fell onto Erwin's back, tears of relief and what-ifs, searing drops that left behind scars of remorse. "Don't Erwin…it's not your fault…"

"Levi…I…" Erwin held onto the last threads of sanity and managed to move, sitting on the large step and pulling Levi to his lap. "I need to see your face." 

"Fuck you, Erwin." Levi spoke without energy and let himself be moulded into place, arms liquid and pliant as he wrapped them round Erwin's shoulders, a tiny laugh breezing out. "Sentimental old fool." 

"Guilty." Erwin chased saltwater away, kisses soft as clouds and one hand clutching Levi's waist, the other holding their cocks together. "Move." 

His commanding air left no room for debate and Levi continued his desperate pushes, wilting under the intense stare from brilliant blue eyes. He didn't sever the connection though, kept his gaze trained as he felt himself unravelling, shallow gasps joining Erwin's. 

"Erwin!" 

One last cry was all it took, Erwin's own guard defeated and his body tightened as he watched Levi's pupils grow, saw the loose mouth and wrecked expression from one who never broke, never showed his true feelings. 

"Levi…my Levi…" 

They came with shudders and tremors, voices loud in the otherwise deathly quiet house, innermost selves exposed to one another - their eyes held stark honesty, a place that was impossible to mask and the look of consummation burnt brazenly in their stares, bodies spent. 

It didn't happen until hours later. 

Both knew it would but hadn't discussed it in any detail, only to say that when the time arrived, they'd be there to help. To soothe. To reason. 

Levi had been the first to succumb to his memories, wrenching at the sheets and kicking out blindly. It took all of Erwin's strength to hold him still, caring arms in danger of being thrown away yet he'd remained solid, spoke through the terror and gave Levi a place to come home to, an anchor, fearfully aware that his turn wasn't far behind.


End file.
